Fortune Cookie 2
Plot When everybody got ultimate superior ultimate good luck, Marty Wright is the only one who got bad luck. Transcript The episode starts with the gang in the Chinese restaurant. Benson: Okay everyone, today is the day that our lucks will come true Everyone got their fortune cookie. Zim, and Gumball: Good luck is so superior, soultimate so great that it will come toyour way.YES! Lter. Benson: Bad luck is coming to your way, perhaps i should switch Marty's fortune. (Switch the fortune) You'll become the best golf player. Hehehe. Marty Wright: Bad luck is coming to your way. Honey, is this true. Elizabeth Wright: I am not sure. (Check her fortune) You'll have one million dollars. Not bad. At Zim's base. Zim: Hey Guys. Gumball and Cosmo: Yeah. Zim: Check out this video that I made. Mr.Burns(SFM): Homer, you must die die die die die die die die. Homer(SFM): What are you smiling at? FALCON PUNCH! (Falcon punches Mr.BurnsSFM as he kept on saying die till he exploded) The trio laughed. Zim: Thats that was uploaded, lets see how many views we got... wow we got over nine thousand views. At the Wright house. Marty: Well, Elizabeth you got a one million dollars that is good luck. As Marty was about to swing the golf bqll, he tripped over and fall. Nate: Oh my God, dad! Are you okay? Marty: Hopefully I won't be hurt really bad. Yes, Nate, I'm fine. (Gets zapped by lightning) At Zim's base. Zim: Okay the video we uploaded a few minutes ago this time has ten million views Cosmo: Thats very great. Gumball: Yeah, we should do another one. Since we got good luck Nate: "You will get an Xbox One" YES! What about yours, Ellen? Ellen: A pink Wii U console and controller. Yoshi: At least Nintendo is way better. Cosmo holds her green Wii U controller, pad and console. Cosmo: Even I agreed with Yoshi. Zim and Gumball: (Hold their Wii U consoles pads, and controllers, Zim's Wii U console, controller and pad were irken part of Nintendo, and Gumball's was blue) Even we agree with Nintendo. Nate: I like Nintendo more than Microsoft, even I have a Wii U. Nate has his Wii U console, GamePad, and Pro Controller Nate: See? Yoshi: Well guess what, I got a 4DS Plus, a upgraded version of a 4DS since Anthony upgraded it Nate was getting confused Nate: How did Anthony upgraded it to a 4DS Plus? Ellen: Bad things have been happening to Dad. Yoshi: Is it because he stopped becoming a best golf player now? Nate: Dad's a golf player? Yoshi: Well yes. Did you know that? Nate: Oh yeah. What's been happening to Dad? Zim: Its just bad luck to him, so he will be fine. Nate: "Just bad luck"? Zim: Yes, it just filthing just bad luck. Nate: Why do you say "filth"? With Marty and Elizabeth Marty: Wow, Elizabeth pretty good good luck for you. Elizabeth: Thanks, now i got 4 million dollars. Marty: How interes- (Sees a monster and attacked him) Elizabeth: Oh my GOSH! Marty: I officially hate Chinese restaurants. Back at Zim's base. Zim: Now its time to make a SFM video called, the revenge of Squidward. Squidward: I understand yourmmaking it but I want to see some action of myself. Later. Mitch(SFM): Crying is for ladies, LIKE YOU! Squidward(SFM): GRRR! ITS A NIGHT SHIRT! (Falcon Punches MitchSFM, MitchSFM Explodes) Zim: Hey Squidward, what do you think? Squidward: I guess it was awesome. Nate: To see Mitch get beat up, it's awesome. Zim: How about you make your own SFM video on your iPod Nate? Nate: Great idea. Nate makes an SFM on his iPod Nate: It's a video where me, Homer, and Bart glitch out the game with very messy results. Zim: Show us the video about it. Later. Zim, Gumball, Nate, Homer, and Bart are laughing hard Gumball: That was one of the funniest videos I have ever seen in SFM! Zim: You should make about hm.... THE ONE THAT HOMER FINALLY TAKING CARE OF BART! Nate: This version of SFM on iPod has limitations, you know. You can't make vids about killing people. I wonder how dad is doing? At the hospital... Doctor: I'm sorry Mrs. Wright, there's nothing to do to revive your husband, but the bill of trying to save is... oh wait that's just free. Elizabeth: Just revive him. They tried reviving him but didn't work. Elizabeth: He's......dead. Doctor: I'm sorry by the way, here's a 500 dolar bill for ya. Back at Zim's base again. Zim: Now we shall prepare for the face of Mr.Burn's doom! Later... Homer: I wish that would actually happen to Mr. Burns. Zim: What are you talkimg about, i already got a Megadoomer! (Shows the gang a Megadoomer) With the co traption, the Megadoomer will turned invisible, but except me, so I will follow to Burn's house while Gumball follows me and we would elimanate him happily, that means that only me and Gumball would do this by ourselves this time none of you bothering us. Later, the invible Megadoomer (except tjat Zim is visible) kept on walking while Gumballwas following. At Mr.Burns' s mansion Zim: Hey president Burns! Prepare for your ultimate fate! Gumball: Yeah like he said. With Elizabeth Elizabeth: They weren't even trying to revive him. Marty sudennly appeared Elizabeth: Marty, how are you still alive? Marty: Well, turns out now I have 5 lives left so it only took me to have 3 hours, plus I seem to have problems. Elizabeth: Phew, thank lord. Back with Zim and Gumball Zim: Prepare for your doom Burns! Zim starts to charge the beam at Mr.Burns as he shoot, Burns has exploded and died. Zim: At last Mr.Burns is dead. Gumball: Yay we killed him. Clancy: Yes, even we Springfieldians never like him either. Lenny: So now that Burns is dead, how about we let Homer become new president. At the Wright residence Marty: As for now on I think I know how to kill ky bad luck. (Rips his fortune) There now it is gone! Nate: Dad! A game just fell from the sky, and the game that fell wasn't even out yet! Marty: What game? Nate: Uh...I forgot what the name was. End Category:Crossovers